principality_of_genoviafandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Genovia
Genovia, officially known as the Kingdom of Genovia 'or the '''Principality of Genovia '''is a sovereign city-state and country located in Western Europe. France and Spain are borders the country on four sides while the other side borders the Mediterranean Sea. Among the overseas territories, a small archipelago of islands known as the Thermopolis Islands. Genovia is a principality governed under a form of unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy, with Queen Amelia of Genovia as the head of state and Prime Minister Alice C. Goldwater as the head of government. History ''Main Article: History of Genovia Genovia was founded on January 13th, 1704 when France agreed to a treaty to allow the province of Genovia to be set free and Independence. even though not all french agree with this. The small province, then of 32.870,000 people, is about the size of Kanawha City, '''New West Virginia - West Genovia. In 1704, when the Constitution of the Nation was written, the nation intended to move forward with the Monarchy. The Monarchy is what led to the treaty. It was agreed that the Monarch should be able to rule his own nation, therefore, a treaty was set forth. King Andrew Lendothal I was the first King of Genovia. In 1720 the Parliament of the kingdom of Genovia create the army to defends their borders with France , most of young mens are force to joint the Royal Army , but the French Republican attacks the border after the king of france falls In 1732, King Andrew I passed away after 28 years as a ruler as a king of Genovia and left the throne to his wife, Queen Emily. After 8 years rule the Queen Emily died in 1740. Their son, Prince Andrew II became king. King Andrew II and his wife Carla of Tokein they had ruled kingdom of Genovia until 1764, when they were assassinated during an on-going war between several European Tribes. Their daughter, Princess Elana daughter of Andrew II became Queen. Queen Elana ruled until 1802 when she died. Elana's death brought an end to the Lendothal Rule. Taking over was the Tokein house. Carl Tokein became king. Tokein was 80 at the time and died in 1808. His son Greg Tokein came to power. Greg Tokein ruled until 1840. After he died and his son Jimmy Tokein came to power. Jimmy ruled until 1842 when he died of a heart attack. The Tokein house quickly ended. Amy Rhoades came to the throne bringing the Rhoades to a power they would hold to this day. Amy Rhoades was only 28 upon the taking of the throne. In 1905, Rhoades passed away and her husband John Rhoades ruled until his death in 1910. Their grandson, Alexander I would hold the throne until 1970 upon his death. It was during his reign that in 1950, the Monarchy lost actual power and became ceremonial with slight power. His Daughter Princess Ann came to the throne but died in 1990. Her daughter, Clarice came to the throne and remains there today, Clarice get marriage with Reinaldi family , Prince John Reinaldi (British) . 'House of Lendothal' The House of Lendothal ruled Genovia from 1704 to 1802. For 98 years, the family brought changes to Genovia. The family brought the highest taxes on the poor. The average tax under their rule was 88%. Rich paid a 2% tax. The legislature was abolished under Andrew II. Elana ordered the beheading of more than 2,000 people that opposed her rule. 'House of Tokein' The Tokeins only ruled 1802 to 1840. The short hold of rule led to little production. In fact, none at all. 'House of Rhoades' The House of Rhodes has ruled since 1840. It is currently the longest serving house. Amy Rhoades was the first to bring the family to the throne. Queen Amy was considered the best queen at the time. Now only behind Clarice. Amy immediately switched taxes to 25% for all people. In 1900, shortly before her death, she brought back the Parliment. In 1905, when she died, her husband John ruled. In 1910, Alexander I came to power. In 1950, he ordered a change in Government. Alexander wanted to reduce the power of the monarchy to hold the nation in balance. During World War II, Axis Forces of the Nazi Germany and Kingdom of Italy invaded Genovia over the Battle of France in 1940 by attacking Royal Genovian troops to surrender of the Axis hands. When Allied forces liberated Genovia in 1944 and ended of the Second World War. In 1950, he established the 1950 Constitution which established a bicameral Parliment and a Presidential office. In 1970 he died. In 1990, Ann died and Clarice came to rule. Clarice has been ruling since 1990. Her rein has included the best economic times in the nation's history. 'House of Renaldi' The House of Renaldi has rule since 1997 after Clarice died , King Richard Renaldi continue the program of the monarch and support the parliaments , in 2013 Princess Amelia T.Renaldi became the Queen . Category:Genovia Category:Kingdom of Genovia Category:Principality of Genovia Category:Country Category:Republic of Genovia (South Genovia)